Haimster and Feldmyster: Part ONE
by CoveredwithLIES
Summary: Two Coreys: Some scenes based off "Two-Coreys" and some other I just thought of, or maybe close to the information I knew...be kind. BTW I don't make fun of these two coreys...LOVE THEM! DEDICATED TO COREY HAIM! RIP! LOVE YA!
1. Chapter 1

**XOXOX**

**::Begining::**

-He walked inside, catching Feldman off guard as he was busy with a razor, and a towell loosely around his waist.

-He couldn't help but smile, and cough to show him that he was nearby. Feldman turned, and his cheeks redened right away. "Corey. What the hell are you doing in here?"he dropped the razor just in time before he scrapped it across his cheek.

-Corey put both hands over his bare shoulders, and squeezed!

"I just wanted to see where you were, man. Sorry for scaring you."he removed one of his hands, and slid it down over the warmth of his back, slowly rubbing.

-"C-Corey. Can I have my privacy...he stated, Corey removing his hands slowly but surely-Feldman returning to the mirror before him, leaning over the sink. Haim lifted his hat, and scratched dropping it back down. -oh and my body is only for Suzie."Feldman finished, with a smirk, and took the electric razor from Haim's hand-and continued his work.

**X X X **

**X X X**

-Suzie wasn't home so it was a good Idea, and Zen. Oh sweet Zen was with his nanny. Safe, and hopefully sound.

Corey leaned against Feldman, trying to leave him some space of his own-he just couldn't help himself: Feldman instantly stopped-and turned off the razor. "What is your prob, man. Really. Stop!"he laughed just a little in the begining of his sentence but all that turned to anger.

-Corey eyed Haim down, and took his hat.

"Ah-ah-AH!"he raised his arm high, revieling the small dark shade of hair underneath his arm making it unable to reach his hat. But he still got it. He wasn't much taller than Corey. Actually, Haim was just an inch shorter than Feld.

-Corey raised a brow:

"You think that was suppose to stop me?"he smiled his moist lips curving into that crooked smile-which everyone knew him for.

Feldman sighed and walked from the bathroom.

**X X X **

-Finally getting dressed...Feldman found Haim sitting at the top of the steps, headphones wrapped around his neck, and moving back-and-fourth to the rhythm of it.

Feldman smiled; both thumbs dug deep into the front pockets of his holey jeans.

"Hey. Enjoying the music, man?"he startled Haim with his voice, and he smirked...

-nodding his head, Haim allowed him to sit beside him, and continued his white boy-dancing. "Let's get something to eat."he rested a ringed hand over Haim's left shoulder and Haim stopped at that instant.

**X X X **

Feldman laughed, and put an arm around Haim's shoulder;

"Just you and I. Come on!"


	2. Birthday Suprise: To Be Continued!

**XOXOXO**

**::STOP!::**

**X**

**.**

**.**

**X**

The two Coreys hadn't arrived at their destination, but the whole ride up...Haim was a tad intimidated with this whole thing. His figiding and moving all about the whole ride up was making Feldman himself a bit uncomfortable.

"Man. Stop the car." Haim was scaring the hell out of Feld. He didn't know what to do at that point. Stop the car or just keep his eyes on the road.

**X X X**

"DAMNIT HAIM!"

Feldman grabbed tight to the wheel and slammed his foot on the breaks!

Both men nearly got a whiplash, but luckily they each had on their belt. Feldman rubbed his whiskered muzzle, and wipped his nose with a swift movement of his hand. Haim just sat there quiet...now he was quiet!

"Sorry."

the younger Corey admitted, finally making his apology that Feldman so needed of him.

Corey, the eldest one, smiled while looking out the windshield and out into the darkend distance: "It's alright...as long as no one was hurt, it's alright."he slipped his hands from the wheel, and in that instant, Haim turned to him, and brushed his hands against Feld's.

Feld looked down and noticed it, before he felt his touch.

"I feel like an idiot, Corey. I really do."young Corey told him, setting his blue eyes downwards at his own two feet.

**X X X **

Feldman removed his seatbelt, putting the car in park, and pulled Haim towards him with a tight tug of his jacket, and they stayed like that for the longest time.

Haim's arms suddenly wrapped around Feld, and held him much securely and tighter than Feldman could ever: "I love you man."Corey knew what this was about...Feldman had a suprise for his Corey, and they each now knew what it was.

**X X**

**::Birthday-Boy::**

After several, long hours in the car, Haim was out-cold. His seat was layed back, and that dark hat over his face for warmth.

Feld looked over at him for a quick moment, and smiled.

**X X X X X **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX XX**

Feldman woke Corey up, and helped him from the car.

As the two stars stepped out of the flashy vehicle, attention was attracted all around them. People snapping pictures and others just screaming out their names.

"Open your eyes, man."

Haim opened them, and when he saw what he did, he nearly flipped. It wasn't much, but to Corey Haim...it was everything! "Damn! No man. How...how did you do that...oh damn!"he pulled on each sides of his hat in total excitement...

...I knew you'd like it, man.

**...to be continued!**


	3. Time!

**XOX**

**::Lost Boys::**

Haim knew it! He just knew it. It was the Lost Boys. That 80's teen-horror cult-film...and some how Feldman was able to get it to play downtown at the theater just for him.

**X X X**

**X X X**

Feldman drove home, Corey half-awake beside him in the passenger's seat, his seat arched backwards just a little:

"So...I know it wasn't much. Nothing big...but I wanted you to know that man. I love you and happy fucking birthday..."he smiled that sweet, quiet smile of his, and Haim pounded his clammy hand over Feld's. "I liked it man. Thanks...and you know I'll always love ya'." he played around between each of Feldman's fingers, so softly and gingerly; it was almost as if his rough hand turned angelic and reminded him so much of Suzie's delicate touch...

A disturbed thought came to his head; so he brushed it off his shoulder as fast as it came: The road out in front of him, becoming nothing but spirals in black and white...

"Ugh!"

he shook his head- and Haim payed attention to his strange actions.

"You alright, man?"he put a total-ringed out hand over one of his shoulders, those hard fingers of his cupping tightly around the muscled top.

Feldman closed his eyes for a split second, and gripped his hold on the leather wheel a lot tighter than before. "Y-yeah. All I need is some sleep. Just sleep..."he spoke into a whisper, barely understandable to Haim's ears. He just nodded to make Feldman know that he knew what was going on, but he didn't. He was still bugged!

**XXX XXX XXX**

Feldman was the first one out of the dark vehicle, and paused instantly at the door, where Suzie appeared before him.

"Core..Corey? Where the hell were you?"

she was getting into her usual bitchy-mood again, those bright red, sexy-manicured nails over each hip in disgust...Corey felt the urge to kiss her-but he knew that Haim was watching, still in the car, taking out a cigarette.

"So. Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there...where were you!"

she flipped her wrist just to brush back the hair from her shoulders, and gave him that look that he knew meant business.

"It was Corey's birthday. I couldn't just forget about it, Susan."he removed his hands from his pockets, and moved them a different direction each time he spoke. Finally the youngest Corey stepped out of the car, slamming the door loud enough for the both of them to hear, and he made his way right passed them:

"Excuse me. What do you think your doing?" the 'born-a-bitch' brunette brought a hand right before Haim's face, and stopped him where he stood.

Feld knew this wasn't going to be a good night.

**XXX**

**::12:34::**

After Susie and Corey retired for the night, Haim still couldn't quite get his own eyes to shut. He tossed around and around each passing hour of the night, on that fucking tight couch he was forced to sleep on, finally getting so tired and hot from moving around, he kicked the blankets off of him-got dressed and headed out!

"Corey."

right as Haim was about to shut the door completely behind him, a familar voice spoke out and caught his attention.

"..."

he turned around, and met Feldman, face-to-face.

"No. You don't need to say anything. I was the bad guy here. I guess this whole thing was just...nevermind." Corey threw his arms in the air showing many signs of defeat, and left.

But Core wasn't done with him.

"Damnit Corey. Fucking listen to me, man!"

he pinched each four fingers into Haim's shoulder, so strong of a grip, he wouldn't dare move forward.

"No man. This is my fault. If I wasn't here, you and Susannah could live a better life...and your little boy, man. I am just not good for you two. Or Zen. Sorry, Feld."the blond walked further, and further...towards his own vehicle, and stepped inside:

Core just stood there in the open doorway, in a black-band t-shirt and sweats, watching the only one he truely could ever call a brother...the only one who was ever really there for him throughout his whole life just turn around and high-tale it. Haim didn't even look out ahead. He turned around, backing up, and drove off as quickly as he left.

**::Just need Time::**


	4. Chapter 4

**XOXOX**

Feldman followed after Haim...

...he met up with him at the diner they stayed at for an episode of their tv Series...Feldman hoped he wouldn't get so much of the press and the flocking paparazzi but he was hoping too soon.

**XX**

Mr. Feldman done his best to get away from them, shoving his hand before them into the cameras and telling them he didn't want to talk...soon Haim, the other Corey appeared from the door of the Diner:

The press and photographers all flocked around him, but the Coreys kept on backing eachother up, until they somehow got them to leave.

**X X X **

"Sorry about that Haim." Feldman patted his leather shoulder, feeling to the touch how cold his leather jacket was, and how warm he must be beneath it. He just wanted to show him, to tell him how much he cared about him, he would if he could, crawl into his jacket with him, and stand close. So close he could feel his heartbeat against his.

**X**

Corey sat down on the curb, his hands falling between his legs, as tears hit the ground faster than Core could ask: "What's wrong, man?"

Haim removed his hat, and dropped it beside him, on the cold dark sidewalk:

"Yeah. Yeah, man."he removed a fresh cig from his jacket pocket-and popped it into his mouth, but Feldman took it before, his hand glued into his own for the longest of times...fingers almost inter-locking, when Feld pulled away and realized what was going on.

"No...let's go home, man."Feldman announced, still hand so close to his, on the curb, fingers pinching the cement beneath, that his fingertips turned white.

Corey Haim looked over at his brown eyed friend...and nodded.

**X X X X **

As night grew more and more into early morning, the Two Coreys just took a long stroll around mainstreet, hands in pockets of their jackets, and eyes pointed downards with smiles.

This was the only day, Feldman didn't really care how pissy Susie got without him being home. He didn't care and it felt-well really...really good. Spending time with the one you really care about.

**X X **

**E/N: I know that one didn't make any sense at all, it's good when it's over. More to come!**


	5. Caramel Freckles::

**::Caramel Freckles::**

**XX**

His hand moved over his face, smearing those Caramel freckles dotted everywhere, beneath those piercing blue eyes.

-He smiled, and the other one smiled too.

-but they knew what was to happen next. Just when they were young, their first experiences with true-love...their lips slowly met in a soft way, barely even a kiss; a brush.

-ringed hands still remained on the sheets beneath their butts-hoping to move them soon enough...

**XX**

-he moved away! He knew it was wrong...it was so wrong.

-doing this would ruin their reputation...it could possibly make his worse way more than it already is... also their stardom, that was even barely no-longer either.

-It hurt to know that your life was almost over...but it was good you were spending those last few moments with the one you love...the one you have been dying to make-love to again and again and again...it felt just like a drug. It was an addiction...a strong one. That had a strong-secure hold on you...pulling at your heart-strings...controlling your every movement; every emotion.

-he stood tall, but never left.

-he wanted to be loved...he needed his love.

**XX XX**

-he didn't need her love...all he needed was his love. The only love that could save them...that would change their lives-that could possibly change the world...

**XX XX**

He always would remember those big blue eyes, and the most of all his beautiful smile, and Caramel Freckles.


End file.
